1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera that presents advice for taking a well-composed picture has been known. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-135527 discloses a technology concerning a digital camera that presents a preferred composition in accordance with a scene that a user attempts to capture. For example, this digital camera has a composition evaluation unit and a composition presenting unit. The composition evaluation unit evaluates a composition of a sample image, and the composition presenting unit superimposes a composition highly evaluated by the composition evaluation unit on a live view display and presents it. For example, a position of a person or a position of a mountain is superimposed on a live view display and presented in a display unit.